Good intentions, the high way to hell
by and nothing more
Summary: The dragonborn does something terrible to help a little kid, is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1  The Orphanage

**So, lately I have been quite depressed, to be honest, this last week was probably, and most likely, the worst week of the entire year, at least for me. Lets just say that everything I once planned, or wanted to do was somehow ruined, EVERYTHING! but considering that is January the 1st, I think I want to start this year with something new, something fresh, and so, I just had the great idea of writing something, probably not "FICTION" itself, but more like one of my adventures in SKYRIM; Im not going to lie here, I'm not too much of a reader, and i don't watch a lot of movies or TV, and well, the site is called FAN FICTION after all, so, yeaaaaaa... enough of this explanation thingy thing!  
><strong>**Just one more thing tho; don't be mad if i don't make a lot of sense at some point, it's 4am and I'm sort of depressed, so yea, thanks for your understanding.**

I think it was spring, maybe around May, I am not entirely sure when this happened, but nevertheless, it happened; fast, with out me even noticing what was happening, it seems that time goes so faster since the great beards told me i was the dragonborn.  
>Me, DOVHAKIIN! a dragonborn! who could have ever imagine that my destiny was filled with such greatness, such power, such ... responsibility.<br>The world of Skyrim, MY WORLD, is in danger, and no one seems to care, no one believes in me.  
>And if that wasn't enough, this happens, so unpredictably...<br>But the kid... he needed my help, the poor kid in Winterhold, he was all by himself; but i still ask myself if he was lying. Lying is so easy for a kid, is so natural for them, it's the the one skill every kid is born with. What if his mother didn't die, what if he escaped the orphanage just to get his revenge on the owner, that terrible woman, the owner of the orphanage, what a disgusting piece of work, I have never seen such cruelty to children, but even if she deserved to die, was her death worth all this trouble? I keep telling myself at night, while i try to faint myself to sleep, "the kid needed help, and I delivered" but I still doubt myself.  
>When I got to the orphanage at Windhelm, i saw her, yelling at the children, hitting them. Such cruelty must not be forgiven.<br>I hid in the closet, and waited, i waited for several hours, and I could listen to them cry, and beg for pity. Then, night time fell upon our world, and so did my hammer into the old woman's skull.  
>I ran.<br>I just ran, it was the only thing i could do.  
>In just seconds, the guard were all over the place, looking for the "heartless" murderer who have killed an old, old lady who ran an orphanage, to protect the children of tomorrow. I wouldn't believe my ears, so much rubbish came out on the news that day.<br>And I thought it was over... finally over, i helped a kid, that's all I did.  
>I got into a tavern, got some drinks, tried to forget so i could continue my real quest, so i could think of a way to kill Alduir, the most powerful dragon of all.<br>I stand up, paid my bill, opened the door, and right when i get out, a man, a young man shows up and gives me a letter, a letter, in the middle of the night, delivered to me outside a tavern, in a strange town,and the only thing that i could think of was the old woman's body rambling apart, her arms, wiggling around, and her head crushed under my massive fury.  
>I slowly open the letter.<br>Just two words on the paper:  
>We Know.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Action is the foundational key to all success".  
>-Pablo Picasso<strong>

**Figured I would use a quote and one of this author comment/ dialogue things for each chapter, it's a nice way to start writing something.**  
><strong>Anyway... not much have happened since the last chapter, I mean, I wrote the first chapter at 4am of today, so, yea.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not as mad or sad as I was this morning tho, things kinda improved already, but I have school tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I want to go or not.<strong>  
><strong>The only reason I really want to go is to see someone, but, I don't know.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, let's get started with this chapter, now shall we!<strong>

"We Know".  
>Two words, this two miserable words were torturing me.<br>So many questions came to me, who sent the letter? what do they want? what do they "know"?  
>The questions were solved when I saw her for the first time; that mask, it was calling me.<br>I went to my house, just trying to make out stories in my mind like:  
>Maybe he delivered it to the wrong guy! or, maybe it's a prank, a silly prank.<br>Recalling those thoughts make me chuckle; i was so ignorant of my situation.  
>I got home, took my helmet and my armor off, and went straight up to bed.<br>I woke up, everything was so blurry, and i felt so dizzy. Then, I heard a voice, a female voice, it sounded a little rusty, with an evil tone.  
>Then I slowly look behind my back, and on top of an old library lied a woman, with some kind of mask, a hood.<br>She introduced herself as Astrid, and explained me how she is part of some kind of brotherhood, she also told me the kid asked THEM for help, that I stole their job,and that i had to pay for it. But she told me I had talent, and that I would be a nice addition for them, i only had to pass some sort of "initiation".  
>At the other end of the room, there were two nords and one khajiit, the three of them wearing hoods, they were blind, and the three of them on their knees. For some reason, I think that Astrid was going to do the same thing to me.<br>My mission was to kill one of them, while Astrid watched, and enjoyed.  
>I took my bow and an arrow, and aimed at the khajiit, the next thing I heard were the screams of both nords, they knew someone have died, meanwhile, Astrid was laughing.<br>This was the first time I realized the trouble I was in.  
>After the show ended, and Astrid stopped laughing hysterically at the dead body lying at her feet, she told me to go to a dark door, somewhere in the forest of Falkreath, and that the password was "silence, my brother".<br>I was in shocked. I thanked her, and left. It turns out I was in some old abandoned house,  
>I believe it was around the city of Morthal.<br>I decided to go, and find the blackdoor, what else could I do, I knew what she was capable of, and I also knew there were more like her, but, how many?  
>That's why i decided to go, because if I didn't , or if I killed Astrid, they would hunt me down like a rat. It doesn't matter if I have dragon blood in me, I'm still a mortal, and they could kill me.<p> 


End file.
